


Catch a Bird through Him

by Merfilly



Series: Dinah's Death Fics [10]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Dark, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:19:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1348858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Talia unleashes a plan that may well end everything for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch a Bird through Him

She was the League Chairwoman, a woman who had been deemed worthy by her peers to lead them. She took it serious, handled the threats of the current world, assigned missions to her team with the efficiency that she had learned at Oracle's knee.

She also made certain they mopped up the remnants of the Secret Society of Supervillains. That was one threat she had no wish to see regroup itself. Vandal Savage got a pass, and so did Black Adam, being out of reach and their rifts public enough to convince her they were no longer a part of it.

Talia al Ghul on the other hand…

There was bad blood there, and had been for a few years. Ever since Talia had scouted Dinah out as a potential mate for her father, and Dinah had said 'no'. The vigilante from Gotham made it her business to take down all of the al Ghul factions she could find, pulling favors from the Leaguers, past and present, as well as independent heroes she knew.

Talia did not take kindly to this, nor did her sister. It got more personal when they realized the interwoven threads between Shiva, Canary, and Batgirl, a tale Nyssa had only been vaguely aware of. Dinah was labeled as one of the malign influences on the Chosen One, one of the ones who had swayed her from her proper path.

Being used to the shadows, the pair of sisters started subtly. The girl and the lover were too obvious. And, as their observations told them, neither had the emotional leverage they really wanted.

Her son/friend/brother was by far the better choice. A test run, where Red Arrow took serious injury, pushing the Canary to unleash more of her raw ability, showed that to them quite well. The blonde would hurt far worse if she lost the young archer than if she lost anyone else in her life.

Like hunting cats with new prey, the sisters tread carefully, moving in slowly. The feel of vengeance would not be complete if they did not get to see the end game, after all. Taking Roy when he already had that child of his away in safer places had not been quite the plan…they would have loved to use the girl to further break their enemy. But there would be time for that later.

Now, as Roy fought the drugs in his system, they took their time making him feel pain. The pain of all Talia's frustration for being thwarted in the Society's plans, the pain of having lost her father despite her hand in that matter. Every single bit of pain and hate Talia had boiling under the high society veneer she wore, she poured out into hurting Roy Harper.

Her Ubu had a deft hand when it came to such things. Roy remained conscious through most of it.

Nyssa kept watch, enjoying the vicious side of her sister coming out. She had more of an eye to that than anything else, as they were deep inside one of her compounds, safe from all intrusions. The true prey would never get this far, not without them knowing…

Talia's head whipped around sharply, as Nyssa fell to the floor suddenly. Her Ubu ceased torturing Roy, moved to intercept the tiny demoness that had struck the other mistress down…and fell just as quickly from one solid, bone-crunching kick to the face.

Now it was Talia facing her nemesis, and no one was coming to her aid.

"You're not that good," she said in disbelief, though the blood on her opponent said many things to the contrary.

"You're right, Talia. I'm not that good. I don't like killing, but that doesn't mean I won't. Not when you took what is mine." 

Talia leaped toward Roy, a knife in her hand to finish the revenge…but Dinah Lance had become Shiva's near-equal. She might not be able to take Shiva, or even Cassandra, but Talia was neither of these.

The vigilante did not let herself hear the snap, feel the impact, as she moved without thought, Shiva's deadly discipline guiding her body.

All that mattered was the feeling of Roy, held safe in her arms, as she left the compound that had grown deadly quiet.

For him, she would walk through hell.


End file.
